Keraunos
The Keraunos ''(κεραυνός, Kerav̱nós), was the sword crafted by Zeus from his very blood and from the ashes of the Titans slain on the day of Zagreus's first death, it was forged specifically to remind Zeus of his son's death but was later granted to his rebirth. By its coloration, it seems to be made of Iron, Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold and Adamant - a Diamond-like Heavenly metal which is also said to have been used for the Crescent blade of Kronos's Scythe. Characteristics The Keraunos was described as the Ultimate Weapon of Destruction and it lived up to its name, the sword was born of Divine Blood, the Ash of Titans and even the holy flesh of a newborn deity. As such, the sword had immense power and was able to generate a blade of energy that could move at the speed of light, and cut through anything. Gaea claims that the blade can kill a God, Titan, or Giant before casting their essence into Tartarus where it would take centuries or millennium for them to reform again. It is also stated to have the power to potentially mortally wound and/or incapacitate a Protogenoi. It has the power to "steal" time from a person and turning that person to stone, it can take an energy form where it transforms into a sphere of lightning and in this form can destroy an entire city while the Sword reforms in its master's hand, however its most terrible ability is that when it kills a mortal or monster it has the power to send them to Chaos's maw from where there is no return. Keraunos are all bound to the Four Swords wielded by his Four Olympian Lords, should the Four Holy Swords wielded by Bia, Kratos, Zelus and Asclepius, then this sword would absorb the Divine Energy that was stored within the Blades multiplying its strength with a fraction of the power of Aether, Tartarus, Gaea, Ouranos and gaining the abilities that the four Holy Swords individually have. The Blade could only be wielded by those with the Ichor of Zeus flowing through their veins, or was the rebirth of those with Zeus's Ichor, therefore Zagreus as a pure-blood son of Zeus through Gaea being his mother was able to wield the sword. It only bonds to one Master at a time, it can teleport to and from its Master, when he wills it. History The Keraunos was first forged when Zeus came upon the site of his son's death and fell into grief, so great was his grief that lightning crackled around him and he shed tears of Golden Ichor, it is said for every day for a year Zeus continued to mourn and Hera kept her distance fearing Zeus would realize her hand in his son's death. After a year, Zeus ended his mourning and was freed of his grief and rage to notice the flesh of his dead son and the ashes of the slain Titans had molded together through Zeus's Ichor and the lightning, to create a powerful Sword. A sword, that Zeus kept to remember his son. Keraunos would later be gifted to the reborn Zagreus when Zeus had a theory about his son being reborn by the possible influence of his mother, and was proven upon gifting the sword to the young man once he came of age. During the final awakening, the Sword absorbs the power from Holy Swords Idiotita, Fotismos, Kataklysmos, Ekdikasi and Aionia Chorou. It then evolves into a Chrysalis, before shattering, and separates into two entirely new weapons: Aionia Schizon and Aionia Keraunos. Trivia *'Keraunos''' is the Greek word that literally means "Lightning bolt". Category:Weapons Category:Symbols of Power Category:HubrisP